Shego
| image= Shego.PNG | caption= Shego as she appears in "Steal Wheels" | gender = Female | genderappearance= | age = 25 est. | height= | weight= | build = Athletic | hair = Black | eyes = Green | skin = Pale green (a side effect of her power) | nationality= Probably American, since her brothers are. | ethnicity = | hometown= Go City | born = | created = | nemesis = Kim Possible Aviarius Electronique | other enemies= Ron Stoppable Rufus | profession= Supervillainess Superheroine (former) | major= | affiliations= Team Go (former) | signature= | parents= | creator= | stepparents= | siblings= Hego Mego Wego | stepsiblings= | grandparents= | spouses = | children= | friends = | loveinterests= | pets = | title1= | other1= | title2= | other2= | title3= | other3= | title4= | other4= | first = "Crush" | voice = Nicole Sullivan | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= }} Shego is a villain who frequently does battle with Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Rufus, or otherwise called Team Possible. Dr. Drakken is her usual employer, and is under a contract as his sidekick, although she has occasionally worked with other villains like Motor Ed and Senor Senior, Jr. Her real name is unkown. Physical Appearance Background Shego has four brothers, Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins. While Shego and her brothers were young, they were struck by a rainbow comet while in their family treehouse, granting them superpowers. Shortly thereafter, they formed Team Go, a crime-fighting family in the mold of a classic superhero team. Together, they took on the responsibility of defending Go City from the forces of evil. However, according to Hego, the more she fought villiany the more she liked it. However another major contributing factor in her leaving is that Shego became fed up with her brothers. After she quit the team she found employment with Dr. Drakken because he supposedly pays well. It was revealed in "Stop Team Go" that Shego is a college graduate with an unspecified degree in Child Development, which allowed her to be a substitute teacher in Middleton High when turned good due to the reverse polarizer. Relationships Shego is a mercenary for hire most often shown to be in the employ of Dr. Drakken although she has, on occasion worked with and for other villains in the show. Most notable is her sporadic partnership with Senor Senior Junior, whom she was hired to instruct in the ways of villainy in the episode Two to Tutor and is shown to be unusually tolerant of. Most other people, she could take or leave: Shego does not appear capable of love, kindness, or compassion, and vehemently denies that she is secretly "soft." Drakken Shego’s relationship with Dr. Drakken borders on bizarre. Early on in the series she is shown to be more respectful toward the mad scientist, as time goes on, however, she seems to take an increasingly dominant role in the partnership going as far to bully her ‘boss’ into abiding by her wishes. Shego is often hypercritical of Drakken’s plans and openly mocks his decisions, it seems that part of the reason she tolerates Drakken’s antics is for the ‘mocking-gold’ his schemes grant her. Drakken has, on numerous occasions, expressed the desire for Shego to be more supportive in his endeavors, he has used mind control devices to ensure her obedience and in the episode Mad Dogs and Aliens he replaced her in the role of sidekick with the alien, Warmonga. Despite their tumultuous past Shego has repeatedly returned to Drakken to work for him. The two have demonstrated a certain amount of deranged fondness for the other, in Go Team Go Drakken reveals that he considers Shego to be a member of his ‘evil family’. By the end of the series both seem to be more willing to interact on an emotional level. It is revealed by Steve Loter in an interview that the two are currently in a relationship. Family Her relationship with her brothers is less than stellar. It was not seen how well she gets along with her youngest brothers the Wegos but she shows open disdain for her other two brothers Mego and Hego. She apparently used to get along well enough with them to be part of Team Go. However Hego claimed that the more Shego fought villainy the more she liked it. While this is a possibility there is also the possibility that she just couldn't stand her brothers. Between Mego's selfishness and Hego's Adam West, saturday morning cartoon approach to heroing, she may have found them too annoying to be around. Kim Also, while she has a rivalry with Kim, she does seem to care about her at least somewhat. It was shown in Stop Team Go ''that if she wasn't evil, she would be a close friend of Kim, and when she was returned to evil at episode's end, she missed that friendship at least a little bit. Even when evil, she is willing to work with Kim if necessary, such as when she helped her defeat Warmonga, again against Warmonga and Warhok and even earlier against Aviarius. Her desire to defeat Kim in battle borders on mania; uncharacteristically throwing caution to the wind, she attacked both the alien techno-barbarian Warmonga and the evil spirit Blackeye Brown (who had possessed Dr. Drakken) when they were on the verge of destroying the crimefighting cheerleader, insisting that the right to finish Kim is hers and hers alone. Shego is not immune to Kim's puppy-dog pout, as Kim used it on her in ''Graduation ''in order to get her and Drakken to clean up the mess and she reluctantly agreed. Professional Shego has teamed up with several villains, both with and without Dr. Drakken, throughout the course of the show she has worked with: Senor Senior Jr., and Senor Senior Sr., Duff Killigan, DNAmy, Motor Ed, Hank Perkins, Frugal Lucre, and in ''A Sitch in Time, Monkey Fist. Despite having an intense rivalry with Kim Possible, Shego has worked with the teen in several episodes, aiding in whatever common goal benefited the mercenary. The most notable episode is "Mad Dogs and Aliens". Although Shego prefers to work as a hired hand she remains the only villain in the series to actually take over the world, with assistance from a magical time monkey and careful planning and support (from her future self). In the possible future world, known simply as The Future, Shego is known as The Supreme One. This version of Shego is more evil than trivial (and at least 20 years older). Shego's rule is cruel and despotic, but was ended by the time-traveling Possible and Ron. The Shego-controlled future was averted, leaving only miniscule traces of itself in the present (i.e. Ron's dislike of meat cakes). Romantic Throughout the series, Shego has demonstrated a habit of picking up muscular males with deep tans at resorts. However, she briefly showed interest in Martin Smarty and, during her time as Miss Go, Steve Barkin. Neither of these relationships held her interest for long, although she seemed somewhat touched when Barkin visted her at the lair, at least until he started singing for her. Steve Loter confirmed that Shego and Drakken begin dating after the series finale, Graduation. Talents and Skills Shego is an expert in all kinds of fields, with infiltration and sabotage as her specialties. She possesses extensive martial arts training and impressive fitness and agility, rivaling the skills displayed by her nemesis Kim Possible. Her attack is also enhanced by metal claws on her gloves, and on occasion she has used her claw-like fingernails to similar effect. She is often seen filing them. Shego is endowed with a superpower: the ability to generate bright green-colored glowing, plasma energy in her hands. This energy can be used to heat or melt anything she touches, or fired as a directed energy attack ranging from laser precision to a destructive blast. Originally, Disney described Shego's bright green flames as being purely concussive in nature, although in later episodes she was shown using her flames to burn or melt things. These powers were first stated by Disney as being generated by her gloves making them a weapon rather than a superpower. However, this fact was retroactively changed during the second season, when these abilities were revealed to be a true superpower resulting from exposure to the rainbow-hued comet which also empowered her four brothers. In addition to her bright green glowing energy blasts, Shego appears to possess superhuman durability that allows her to survive situations of calamitous destruction that would probably kill other characters. In the Season 3 Finale, So the Drama, she was kicked into a live electrical signal tower, which electrocuted her and then proceeded to collapse on top of her. She came out of the incident with slightly torn clothes and frazzled hair. She also seems to be an expert pilot, having been seen piloting Drakken's flying car on several occasions as well as a jet plane in So the Drama and the Go plane in "Go Team Go." Metafictional Data Miss Go, the "good Shego" and Steve Barkin's short-lived relationship may have stemmed back to their voice actors previously working together in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command where Nicole Sullivan voiced Mira Nova and Patrick Warburton as the title character. Trivia * Shego is much more evil than her employer Dr. Drakken. When Drakken tried out Jack Hench's evil detector, all of his concentration barely rated "playground bully." Shego pegged the meter with a single touch. * It looks as though Shego isn't skilled electronically. Dr. Drakken's flying car (which Shego usually piloted) has a very old-fashioned control with levers and buttons instead of computer systems. * Shego appears in only one episode without Dr. Drakken. ("Adventures in Rufus-Sitting.") * Shego has three first appearances, Bueno Nacho(Production) , Tick-Tick-Tick(Chrnological) and Crush(Airdate). * Shego is Kim's most fought villain. * Shego also appears to have a secret crush on Dr. Drakken. * an action figure of Shego was avaliable at McDonalds(can be purchased on Ebay.com). * On several occasions she was seen filing her nails, but always with her gloves on Gallery Shego.jpg Giggling at Eyes.jpg Jealousy.jpg Mocking.jpg Category:Villains Category:Members of Team Go